Cobra
by Blue Yume
Summary: Harry willingly helps Voldemort gain control of the wizarding world, for the chance to decide his own future. Slash DMxHP & Mpreg!
1. Prince

Pairings: DMxHP, RxHr, BZxOC some DMxBZxHP and others as they come to mind.

Rateing: R or NC17 ... not sure as to how detailed I will make to be yet

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, spoilers for books 1-4 & Dark Harry!

Summary: Harry is joining Voldemort?! He is in love with Draco?! He wants to have is baby?! Harry willingly helps Voldemort gain control of the wizarding world, for the chance to decide his own future.

Author Note: GAHH! I'm really writing this! This has rolled in my head forever; this has been placed together from several ideas that have come to mind. I will say that Draco is part Veela but can decide whom he wants to be with, there is no 'life mate' but he can look for a suitable mate by smell. Harry is only a half blood, though I may throw something to de-loop you later. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and story belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. I'm not making or plan on making any money off this fic. I am only writing for my own sanity and for others to enjoy some Harry Potter in between books. But the new story line and any new characters I wish to add are my own so just ask before using, Thank you.

~          ~             ~             ~             ~

**Chapter One**

Harry snuck past Mrs. Norris under shadows and invisible cloak. Down to the cold damp winding passages under the castle in the dungeons. The dampness giving him a cold chill up and along his bones and goosebumps with pinpricks traveling across his skin. Knowing he was close to his destination, he hurried with whispering soft steps. Excitement warmed in his belly and groin. Feeling this, his heart sped up with the thoughts of how easy it was to get caught or found out. 

He was going against everything he learned and what they expected of him. He turned from his friends and loved ones to his rivals and enemies. Why, would be the first question his so called friends and loved ones would ask after finding out what he was plotting and practicing. And he would answer, because of unanswered questions, lies, half truths, betrayal, over expecting to much from only one young boy, never letting him have a childhood, never understanding, never seeing who he was under the scar, and because he hated them for all the above. But maybe he would just say that the offer of giving in was enough to turn him to the one he should hate the most. After all, having all you wanted given with only your word of surrender was much too tempting. 

Finally he turned his last corner. Skin shivering with anticipation he counted the thirty steps from the suit of armor with the Slytherin crest on the breastplate. Turning to the left of the passageway he pressed his hand against the carved stone with a small cobra carved into the rough gray blocks of rock.

With a quiet rumble, the stones of the secret entrance moved to the side to reveal the large chamber beyond. Harry licked his lips while looking to either side to see if anyone was there before entering. 

After the entrance there was a short hall made of metallic green carvings of ancient script on white and slate gray marble. Black polished school loafers crept over dark forest green velvet carpet.

A sharp echoing voice greeted him, "Good boy, you are five minutes early. But the question I am wondering is, were you careful as you could be while coming to meet with the others and me?"

Harry stepped into the opening of the first of seven circular chambers, looking over the designs that still enchanted him after so many visits. He relished seeing again the ancient metallic-green carvings on the smooth marble pillars and walls behind them. The carpet from the hall followed the circle between the pillars and wall. His green eyes go to the center of the chamber over pale cream stone floor with its moving silver paintings etched in design against their surfaces. Over to the only peaces of furniture in the chamber, a large aspen oval table along with its forty chairs with their comfortable cushions to match the small amount of visible carpet. 

To the very back of the large room, unseen aspen French doors with two carved cobras guardians etched in the white wood to protect the other six rooms from unwelcome visitors or guests. Only members of the sanctum with the right authority and mark could enter through with out fear or injury.

But what caught Harry's attention with fervor was the figure sitting in the largest chair at the head of the table. Leaning back against sculptured cobras with his long masculine body, he looked to Harry with an eyebrow raised, gray eyes hooded half close and silver blond hair whispering across brow and over ears. Harry looked upon his god in devoted worship.

Harry could only cross the floor in a hurried step to kneel at his deity's feet. Resting his head of black wild hair on the god's thigh, before he finally answered with a shake of joy to his worshiping voice. He was so happy to finally be here with the one he loved.

"I was very careful, Prince Draco." Echoed from his chapped red lips to the dark beyond.


	2. Anonymous

Harry Potter smells of the fresh night air, sun dried sheets, broom cleaning kits and a little of sweet pollens. He has always smelled this way, when we first met in Madam Malkin's before our first year, and now in our fifth year. Oh, how Harry's smell intoxicates all my senses to the very brink of insanity.

At eleven I had still known with my veelan senses and culture that I had to have him all to myself. I remember crying on the way home because my mother would not go searching for the little boy with the messy black hair and broken glasses. I went to bed without dinner, as my father was not very pleased with my childish fit.

On the train I was full of excitement, _my_ boy was on as well, he _was_ starting Hogwarts too. I had to find him with his untidy head of hair and big green eyes. Nevertheless well on my search I had gotten drift that Harry Potter was on board and was also starting his first year. I was determined that I had to meet him. Strutting to the compartment he was said to be in I slid the door open with my divine flourish and strode in.

What I saw angered me so greatly even at my early age I nearly lost my will over my demon within. My veelan urges wanted release when I saw _my_ boy, _my _Harry with a Weasley. But I quickly regained control, convincing myself that Harry didn't know that he was mine, and that Weasley was filthy, poor trash. I'd just have to tell him.

As I am sure you are well aware of is that telling him did no good; in fact it has done no good for the last four years of school. But now I have the perfect plan to gain favor with You-Know-Who and win over my Harry from the filth of his so called friends. Well, he'll soon what kind of friends they really are. 

I have just finished the first peace of correspondence with the great Saint Potter, which will change his blind eye of innocence to the lies and deceit of his life. Of course it will have to stay anonymous written with a Not-me-Quill. Potter will soon wished he had taken my hand that day on the Hogwarts' Express.

Turning Potter against all those he loves is a simply beautiful arrangement. Leaving him hurting and all alone with no protection from my caring charms and affections, making it not very difficult to have him fall in love with me. For he _will_ love me and only me, I'll make sure of it.

I really can't take all the credit for my devious plan to convert Potter. Both my parents and my cousin Blaise have contributed their marvelous talents and creative thoughts to my most recent project. If I had known that my cousin made such a delightful lackey I'd have gotten rid of those two retched buffoons centuries ago. I may have acquired Harry ages ago if dare I say that I hadn't been so blind to Blaise's valuable talents.  

I must find a way to thank him personally. Never would have gotten as much done in such a short time without him supplying the illegal Veritaserum and having such unmatched skills with Obliviate, to that of only Lockhart. With these handy skills and my debonair we were both able to during the earlier summer to snatch both Weasel and Lady Buck Teeth from their precious homes and dig up all the nasty little secrets involving my dear Harry. And what gentle man am I to keep these new findings to myself.  

I lean back into the thick black leather chair I had resided myself on while I composed my letters. I sigh in pleasantly through my nose, as my thoughts bring upon me arousal and contentment. A quick glance to my blond haired cousin causes my curiosity to surface at the large ancient tom that rests heavily in his lap.

"Oh dear cousin, what is it that is so interesting in that terribly old book?" I ask with my usual unconcerned drawl.

Matching gray eyes glance up through thick white lashes before looking back down to the tiny print on thick parchment, " About the Evelien family. Their recent doings are quite interesting."

I stiffen at the familiar name. It is too early to burrow into this mystery. Though I am curious at what the great Evelien family has been up to as of late. Knowing Blaise, I will have to ask what it is that is so fascinating about the Eveliens' that we don't already know.

I stretch still seated and I hear my knees and lower back crack from their first movement in a couple of hours. I lean forward, my elbows resting precociously on my knees while my sleep heavy head rests in my left hand. My right fidgets with a crease in my pants tickling my left knee. I clear my throat, "And what is it that is so amazing that we do not already know?"

He glares but then sighs with open annoyance and rests his thin delicate hands tinged pink from the flowing blood underneath his pail skin on the water marked pages of the still large open book. After clearing his throat he looks strait into my eyes before looking back down to his hands fidgeting with creased page corners, "There isn't much that we do not already know. I am at present reading on the most currant events dealing with Lord Noe and his family."

I yawn and drowsily nod my head. I wave my right hand for him to continue.

"Noe is negotiating with our lord on keeping his French territory in exchange for an alliance.  Also he will be sending his youngest son Odin as a gift of friendship."

I raise an eyebrow at this odd news, "I thought they had a daughter? Why not send her as a gift, I know for a fact that our lord does not stray to the same sex."

Blaise nodded his head in agreement before licking his cherry pink lips, "It would be logical if she wasn't cursed."

I straiten in my chair at his words, "Cursed?"

Another nod, "It seems so. An adversary of some sort cast a curse on her to make her slowly go mad. They have yet to find a cure."

"Does it say what curse was used?" I look on in aww as he shakes his head. Simply amazing that an old family like the Eveliens would have such trouble with a curse of any sort.

Blaise looked at me than my finished letters, "Don't you have something more direr to do than bother my reading?"

I wave him off as I stand and stretch, this time feeling bones crack back into place. I pick up the letters and head out of the chilly common room to the even colder dungeon passages beyond. The Owlry is calling my name.


	3. Fire

Title- Cobra

Author- Blue Yume

Chapter Three – Fire

Pairings- DMxHP, BZxOC, implied RWxHG, and others as they come to mind.

Rating- R for now

Warning- Spoilers for books 1-5, dark Harry, Slash, & Mpreg

Summary- Harry willingly helps Voldemort gain control of the wizarding world, for the chance to decide his own future.

Disclaimer- Harry Potter characters and story belong to J.K. Rowling,

        Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers. I'm not making or plan

                    on making any money off this fic. I am only writing for my own sanity

                    and for others to enjoy some Harry Potter in between books. But the

                    new story line and any new characters I wish to add are my own so

                    just ask before using, Thank you.

Author Notes- This chapter starts of right off almost from the last one did. I will say that Draco is part Veela but can decide whom he wants to be with, there is no 'life mate' but he can look for a suitable mate by smell. Harry is only a half blood, though I may throw something to deloop you later. And thank you to all those who review! Read and enjoy.

Chapter three: Fire

Checking for a third time that the four curtains of heavy blood red velvet surrounding his four poster bed were securely tightened, Harry deemed that he had the privacy he needed.  He laid back against the feather-downed comforter relaxing tense muscles as he took a deep shuddering breath. Licking chapped lips, he rested one of his chilled hands on his overly warm stomach and he began to slowly stroke and massage the tingling area around his bellybutton. 

Recently, his abdomen had started hurting severely. It started as a small stomachache but gradually became worse over a period of a few short weeks. Massaging the painful area usually help ease the pain but only added to another problem that had started at the end of late June. 

His libido was taking over his life. It had started off as a contenting warmth that had flowed through him as if he was wrapped in a warm blanket. Slowly though it began to grow into a consuming heat of animalistic urge to rut against the very first thing that had the unlucky fate to cross his path. More and more often now he found himself either behind his bed curtains or in a bathroom stall with his hand around an erection, stroking and panting like he was doing more than just an innocent wank. 

Oh god, his orgasms were like a wave of cold wind against his inner burning fire. Just thinking of it got him all hot and bothered. Harry began to notice that he would touch himself every chance he got to gain the short relief he received from those short moments alone. The longer the time he spent pleasuring himself the longer the chill stayed. It was a reason he went to bed early and slept in even with his nightmares waiting for him in his slumber.

Tonight it was the motive to his retiring to bed early. Yes, it was just too easy. Harry thought that Hermione would at least be suspicious, but she showed no signs that she even had a clue. In fact she seemed reassured that he was "sleeping". Ha, just shows how much 'Miss Know-it-all' really doesn't know.

Harry's warmed hand slid under his red pinstriped cotton pajama pants, callused fingertips skimmed over his crisp pubic hair causing a shiver to run through his over impassioned nerves. Biting his lip as the fire stretch over his entire body, tingling as it traveled. Light touches seemed to only inflame him beyond his imagination than soothe.

Oddly his thoughts still ran to his 'best' friends. Yes, what wonderful best friends they were. What kind of Gryffindors were they if they couldn't even send him a freaking Daily Prophet to tell him even a little about what was going on? But _no_, we mustn't do anything against the great and mighty Albus Dumbledor, which is just too much of a sin.

It angered him greatly that he was still upset about his friends not writing to him about something on the 'war' at all, even in passing conversation. He would have just been happy simply being told that everything was still boring and nothing very exciting had happened. At least he would know that no one was dead. But of course all he got was that it wasn't the right time or nothing at all.

Harry growled in anger and roughly jerked his hardness to the angry pounding rhythm of his beating heart. God did they make him angry. Thinking they knew what was best for him. He hadn't gone through all the crap he had, just to be thrown out of the major loop now. He knew more about what happened before this whole mess then anyone else. But of course he was only a juvenile and thus it was not important to tell him things that would involve him later on, because it was for his own 'good'. 

"Whatever," pushed through his clamped teeth in a hiss of hot damp air. He refocused his thoughts back to the building pleasure pressing at the back of his frustrated mind. 

His breathing was heaver and his unheeding hair was damp with sweat. Harry rubbed his thumb over the slit of his throbbing erection. The stab of pleasure from the act made him hiss out through his teeth. Bringing his other hand to his mouth he began to suck on three fingers until they were evenly coated with his saliva.

He released his hardness just long enough to pull down his pants pass his bent knees. Harry scooted up the bed to rest against the headboard, before spreading his legs once more. His spit-coated hand traveled down to his anal area. Lubricated fingers slid in easily as he had done this during his free period not more than three hours before. Harry groaned softly as he worked up to his orgasm quickly with both hands getting him off. 

He began to pant heavily as he pressed against his prostate repeatedly. He could feel the end coming as his hips began to buck helplessly out of rhythm of his unyielding strokes. He was so close that the burning pressure seemed almost too much to bare. Abruptly Harry stiffened before crying out, he moaned in bliss as he happily fell into heaven. His hips rocked gently while his fingers pressed lightly against his prostate to prolong his chill. 

After a short moment Harry uncurled from his position and pulled his cotton pants on. Ignoring the sticky mess he made of himself, he moved onto to his side to go to sleep before the fire and pain returned to haunt him.

* * *

It was the stabbing pain that woke him early the next morning. Harry drenched in sweat from the fever of pain, shakily moved himself from underneath his red feather-down comforter that was more like an oven than a blanket. Breathing heavily and shallowly, he removed himself from his bed and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. Hoping that it would sooth his ache.

Quickly he undressed letting sticky pajamas land forgotten on the chilled white tiled floor. Goosebumps traveled rapidly over his warm skin as the cold bathroom air hit naked flesh. Shivering Harry turned on the shower, turning the knobs to get the right temperature flowing before stepping under the stream of clear water.

After a ten-minute shower and a few minutes to spare to brush his hair and teeth, Harry dressed and headed down to the commons room. It was still to early for breakfast to be served. He would just sit and wait for Hermione and Ron to wake up and come down so they could all head down together to eat. But thinking on it he decided that he wanted to eat alone. Deciding on that, Harry only waited another twenty minutes before descending from the Gryffindor Tower down to the Great Hall. 

He ate his sausage and scrambled eggs at a leisurely pace, talking to Dean about their latest charm's homework due at the end of this week. Hermione arrived leading a still sleepy Ron, they seemed to discussing something but stopped once they noticed Harry.

With what looked like guilty face they smiled as they sat across from him.

"Why didn't you wait up for us?" Hermione started speaking only after a short strained silence. She began to butter a thick peace of toast, taking proper care that it spread evenly and not too thickly. "If you wanted to go to classes early than you could have said something last night, we wouldn't have minded waking a little early." A grumble from Ron deigned that he wouldn't have agreed to an earlier rise.

Harry shook his head, "No it isn't that. I just woke early and was hungry so I just went down to eat. I am not in a hurry to go to Potions sooner than I have too." Inside he was boiling over with annoyance that they had to go everywhere with him, never giving him space or privacy. Sometimes the only time he was able to be alone was in the bathroom during classes, where Ron could not so easily follow and Hermione did not wish to tread.

Ron raised his glass of pumpkin juice in a mock cheer, "Who would want to go to that class early? Besides Malfoy of course."

Rolling her eyes Hermione scoffed, "See? That is why you are failing potions. Putting no effort in a class you have to work hard in to get a passing grade."

Harry raised an eyebrow, was she forgetting that Snape hated him enough to make him fail even if suddenly became a genius at potions? Apparently she had. The foolish girl, thinking that with all the books she's read that she understood everything. 

Ron seemed to think the same thing, as he gazed upon Hermione as if she had grown horns, "What are you talking about, Hermione? You know that Snape hates us. He wouldn't give Harry or I a passing grade even if we paid him to. In fact he would take the money than take points for bribing a Professor."  

Hermione turned and gave the red headed boy a stern glare, "Don't say things like that, Ron Weasley! It's unfair to think that Professor Snape who let his own childish feelings get in the way of a students grade."

Harry tuned them out after that, all the two did anymore was either bug him with their arguing or follow him around like to dogs. It sickened as well as annoyed him to no end. Seeing as it would take a while for them to stop, Harry turned back to Dean to continue their more interesting discussion on the proper wand gestures for the reparue spell.

Moments later, owls swooped over the teachers and students, delivering mail and Daily Prophets to their rightful owner. Harry not expecting any mail just ignored the regular occurrence with very little excitement, he never detected a small brown barn owl becoming increasingly annoyed that Harry wasn't taking the letter held in on of its clawed feet.

"Harry there's an owl with a letter for you," Dean said pointing at the waiting barn owl behind him.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I didn't think I'd get any mail today. Here is some sausage for the trouble." Harry took the note before giving the promised sausage to the now pacified owl.

Giving a quick glance to his friends and seeing that they were still too busy quarrelling to notice Harry's unexpected delivery, he opened it to see a pass to the restricted section slip out of the envelope in addition with the letter. Wondering why he needed access to the restricted section, he read the following message: 

My Dear Sweet Harry,

I write this to warn you that your friends and loved ones keep more from you than you could ever imagine. Your secrets are kept so safe that not even you know what they are. You must be wondering what it is that is that I know that you do not. Do not despair my sweet for I will tell you, for a small price of course.

Don't fret; it is a simple wish, that you allow me to properly court you. I think this is a fair bargain for what I offer. But do not fret; I am giving this piece of information free of charge.

There is a race of demons of the name of Keir, I think it will be of great interest and need that you read up on these magnificent creatures. 

If you agree to my terms of contract all you need to do is place your signature on the bottom of this parchment. This contract will be void if either of us fails to abide by the simple conditions: you allowing me to woo you and I giving you information on your secrets.

Yours truly,

Anonymous

If Harry had only known, that he was selling away his soul he might of thought twice about signing the contract. But being a Gryffindor made him brave and careless, he never thought twice, only once. And that was all he needed to step out of the pan and into the fire. Was to be a stupid Gryffindor.


	4. Wings

Wings  
  
Harry James Potter, at six in the morning, a week after receiving the letter, never went to the restricted section. It was getting exceedingly difficult to get away from Ron and Hermione. He couldn't even go to the bathroom unaccompanied. Ron followed him in while Hermione waited at the door. Going to bed alone was also becoming a hard to come by commodity, Ron always seemed tired at the same time that Harry wanted to go to bed. Plus to his mounting annoyance, Hermione kept asking him odd questions; 'Are you feeling warm', or 'Are you sore anywhere?' were just a few of them.  
  
Now he wished he had snuck out, seeing as he had been sore and overly warm along with his uncontrollable libido and itching back. The letter had said that it would answer a lot of his questions, if he looked up those odd creatures. He had tried his dark art books along with his magical creatures ones, he even snuck looks in the older years curriculum there was no mention at all of the Keir.  
  
That morning he woke up early as usual, as he couldn't get his regular release with Ron babysitting him when he went to bed. He now pleasured himself in the shower, with the water's hissing sound hitting the tiled floor covering his cries of joyous release and it cleaning away the evidence of his pleasure it was the safest way to get rid of the mounting tension running in his over heated blood.  
  
He had been brushing his teeth when a short strike of hot, flashing pain erupted from his exposed back, causing his legs to go numb and thus sending him to the cold floor with a curse slipping from his lips. As soon as the pain came it was gone, leaving him gasping in shock. It took a few short moments for him to regain his bearings before he could grab onto the white porcelain sink protruding from the wall, just under the magic mirror hovering in the air, to pull him self up. Once he was steadier on his feet Harry ran shaky fingers through still damp hair. When he finally looked into the mirror, what met him in his reflection forced a soft and high pitched squeak to emit its self from his dropped jaw.  
  
He had wings! Glittering gold wings of dark reds, pale blues, deep shimmering greens and endless black swirling together in a mist, never mixing their shades. They were so light that he would have never noticed them resting firmly between his shoulder blades if he hadn't looked in the mirror. Their shape reminded him of a butterflies, only instead on either two wings or four there were six. They were in three different sizes, the smallest resting in the middle unmoving, jutting out in an angle to its almost square ended shape. The higher ones where not much smaller then the lowest ones, they hovered about five inches over his head and were shaped similarly to the center ones. The largest curved down to have their almost tear drop endings to drag on the floor.  
  
Harry was speechless. Reaching over with shaky hands, he gently ran the back of his pointer finger against the closest fluttering appendage. They did not have a silkiness that he had expected, but a soft fuzziness to them, it was almost felt as if he was petting a short haired kitten.  
  
An alarm going off in the dorm snapped him out of his wondering daze, making him jump in surprise. He couldn't let others see him like this, what would they say? Harry stiffened up, turning his head from left to right, looking for a way to make his new appendages go away. Just as he was about to run back into one of shower stalls and close one of the red plastic curtains, the bathroom door was opened, the swing of the door pulled bits of his drying hair up with its breeze.  
  
Harry froze his eyes wide with shock and horror as both Seamus and Dean stood at the threshold staring with the same expression Harry was currently wearing. 


	5. What has happened to Cobra

AN: I'll have to admit that I have kind of forgotten about 'Cobra'. Now looking back it has to be one of my best fics.

I reread the chapters and have come to realize how much my writing has changed . . . for the worse. I forgot what I liked about writing and what I want to do with it. I've been trying too hard to be like others that I forget that there are people who like my writing.

I no longer use this Pen name; I go by 'Noir Black' now. If you recognize the name then you'll know how much my writing style has changed.

Fear not . . . I'm going to revamp major and restart on Cobra right away.

I'm sorry to those who have been hanging for a couple of years . . .

Hopefully I can get back on track and continue where I left off.

Also I will try to find 'Trust' some where and load it up again. ; I vaguely remember where I posted it else where.

More info on my profile page . . . like links and such.

Again I am sorry about the delay. I'm fixing all mistakes now.

Love,

Noir Black


End file.
